stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:New Fanon wiki?
I just noticed a link to Memory Gamma and I was wondering if this site is moving or if the other is a separate wiki--Robert Treat 04:38, 29 October 2008 (UTC). :It's a separate wiki. Not sure exactly what they are about other then that they allow for fan fiction to be hosted on the site, which we do not do. So I guess it would be a Trek version of SW fanon wiki. – 05:50, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::I stumbled across it a little while ago, and to be honest, I'm a little worried that some of the Captain Zman types who are told (by STEU) that they can't put up unsourced material will just go post something on this Memory Gamma and then come back here and say that's a source. Should we develop some kind of policy? Not a policy against Memory Gamma stuff per se, but something that could establish some sort of "quality control"? I know right now I'm making a mountain out of a molehill, but I have a sneaking suspicion that as word spreads, the moles will go into triple overtime. --TimPendragon 05:59, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::: I just posted my story The Gift over there (where it has The Final Days as a prologue as of this writing.), and have considered using that link as a source for here, but I know what you mean. People have used Memory Beta to write fanfic, and if you want an extreme example of that check out the revision history of w:c:startrek:Saavik (mirror)--Robert Treat 08:01, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::::As for a policy concerning MG maybe something like where we don't allow material from MG that has no context within one of the stories listed in their Story:Index. At the moment it isn't easy to tell whether an article on a ship or character is from particular story or just a random article as MG has no referencing structure. – 08:19, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :::::That would be a start, I suppose. I think Memory Gamma is a good idea for folks looking for a place to host their stories - like Robert - but, if the past is any indicator it will quickly be overrun by the teeneyboppers that produce 99% of the crap on Fanfiction.net. The stuff with the "Bodacious-class Uber-ship Enterprise-XJIV commanded by the cloned Xindi-tribble hybrid offspring of Kirk and Seven of Nine, with its twenty gazillion phaser canons and transdimensional anti-Borg torpedoes." If (when) those kinds of second-grader stories show up on Memory Gamma, how long before those users start popping up here? That's what I'm worried about. (and for the record, Robert, I'm NOT lumping you in with that crowd at all!) --TimPendragon 09:13, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Here's an example of some teeneybopper-fic, and it's not the worst I've seen by a long shot: Cloud of Earth. And it is listed in their Story:Index. --TimPendragon 09:18, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'm not sure whether I think it is a necessarily good idea to "screen" what fan fiction gets added here. Who would do it? What are the markers? Would we just be discouraging fanon and creating an exclusive club and as a result actually do more harm to STEU then good? I'm sure this has come up before...well, sort of in Forum:Peer Review, though that seems more about reviewing and ranking what we have on here. – 13:41, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I wonder if some sort of arrangement could be worked out with MG, re: what they allow and how it affects us. If they realize that folks might plop whatever on there JUST FOR the reasons of being able to cite it here, they might come up with some sort of policy themselves, which mutually works in our favor. Since MG's another wiki, it's really hard to say, if they have no quality guidelines (I haven't looked at it closely; maybe they do). Other than that, it might come down to an all-or-nothing rule: We allow MG to be a valid source, altogether (along with whatever falls in the basket), or we don't. But like Jon said, that's not exactly fair. 22:04, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :::::At this point, it seems like they have no guidelines whatsoever (which will probably create issues for them down the line, but live and learn). I don't think we can invalidate MG as a source. It's online, it's easily accessible and will probably gain attention as the wiki grows. We need to be prepared to deal with whatever comes here from MG's users, though. If we establish a ranking system here, it might help to at least differentiate between the cream and crap of the crop. Fic with independent sites - Star Trek: Liberty, Arcadia, etc would get five-star ratings, something that's in a gray area like Pendragon might get a two-star rating, and the Zman-like stuff would be 1-star. Maybe? --TimPendragon 03:21, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::What I’ve been trying to do is merge The Final Days and The Gift into a single story at MG, and if I can succeed in doing that I would use it as a source for the articles that currently use The Final Days as their source. That story still exists at fanfiction.net, but the article for it has a stub categorization here, and nothing I’ve done seems to have corrected that (The Gift exists at both FFnet and Trek BBS)--Robert Treat 06:33, 30 October 2008 (UTC). :::::::That's you're only reason for posting to Memory Gamma? Because of a stub tag here? Short articles tend to get stub tags in a fire-and-forget fashion. If you feel the article is complete enough, and there's nothing more that you wish to add, go ahead and remove the tag. --TimPendragon 06:57, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Tim's correct, you can just remove the stub tag yourself if you feel its complete. All the maintenance tags, ( , , , etc) can be removed by any user if they find that they are no longer applicable to the article. Of course if you are unsure about any tags on articles you can also drop a line on the associated talk page. – 09:43, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :I like the idea of a star rating... although I feel it should be more to do with the presentation of a fan-fic, as well as how well developed it is. Whilst I like the idea of a wiki that allows anything, I don't think this place should get swamped with loads of appalling information. --Luke80 11:32, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks to Jrofeta and Pendragon for the information on stub tags; I removed the tag on The Final Days as you both have probably figured out. Since I'd already started working on a version of my story at MG I decided to follow through on it. You can see the story here--Robert Treat 02:30, 5 November 2008 (UTC). New section! Woah, this page is old! I too am a user on Memory Gamma and have been a tad confused by this conversation, but I think I understand it at the same time. There aren't many stories on there - I'd say the biggest (so far) is my own, which I am doing in the style of a novel. It is called "Star Trek: Pioneer" (quite a popular name I have seen), and is set in the late 26th century. I'm not sure whtat the rules are concerning MG, whether we should stay in canon or not, but I certainly am. We also said that there are so many different realities that it doesn't matter - just look at TNG: "Parallels" and see the 285,000-odd starships appearing. Some people have written just articles, and not written a story (thus far), whilst I have both articles and a story. As for a referencing system, there are one or two, structured so that you can tell which story a certain section is from. I'm not too sure about the differences between ours and yours, unless you've already written about that above and I've missed it... which I probably have... Dave''Subspace Message'' 17:25, 15 March 2009 (UTC) *the main difference between the two is that STEU does not allow someone to make stuff up as it were, we require an off site source for all material, in essence, we need the story before you can write the article, whereas on MG, and I'm not trying to diss it, allows users to write whatever they want, regardless of whether or not it has a source. The problem with that policy, as stated earlier, is that it leaves room for people to just create junk articles, or, vandalize existing ones, which we have had a problem with. Personally, I'm fine with people using MG as a source, as long as the material is not an overt copy of an article at MG, and it makes sense.– Cpthunt 03:00, 16 March 2009 (UTC)